


Proud parents and dragon naps

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, but only for a little, can you guys tell i adore hiccup?, i just want him to love dragons as much as hiccup, if you can't then that's an issue, im just saying, learn from stoick yall, my dragons make an appearance, news flash: when a child talks excitedly you're supposed to listen even if u dont care, stoick is lowkey adorable, treemist isnt in this cause shes bUSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Most Vikings never find that thing that fills them up inside- that thing that pushes them to work and keeps them motivated even when they can’t go on. That thing that keeps them up at night because they can’t stop thinking about it and that thing that makes them wake early because they can’t wait to continue doing it.His son, his beautiful, wild, brave son, found his calling.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: what the hell would I be without you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403575
Comments: 22
Kudos: 475





	Proud parents and dragon naps

**Author's Note:**

> yall, it's my staple- dragon cuddles and a healthy father-son relationship.
> 
> Also, merry christmas and happy snoggletog! when the hell did that happen i have no clue lol

There were huge bags under Hiccup's eyes. 

Astrid could see them, Toothless could see them, even Snotlout could see them. Just about anyone who looked at Hiccup's face for longer than two seconds could see them. And even if you weren’t looking at his face, you couldn’t miss the fact that he was exhausted. 

His feet dragged, his shoulders slumped, his clumsiness was at an all-time high. 

You could hear it in his voice when he spoke; the lazy drawl practically screamed: _I’m exhausted!_

Even the way that Toothless pressed close to his side and propped him up when he slumped told everyone that Hiccup needed a good night’s rest. 

So, after watching Hiccup almost run himself into the ground with worrying about the village logistics and the integration of dragons and trying to deal with everyone’s complaints and questions, Stoick cleared his son’s schedule. 

Hiccup trudged down to breakfast with an expression so exhausted that Stoick had to wince in sympathy. “Hey dad.” He mumbled, blinking slowly. “I’m going to go for a-” He cut himself off with a yawn- “-morning fly with Toothless and then I’ll head down to the arena to do the rest of the dragon training.” 

Stoick laughed and placed a large hand on his son’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about all that son. I’ve cleared your schedule for the day.” 

Hiccup’s eyes jerked up to look at him, brief alarm clearing away the dull fatigue in his gaze. “W-what? Dad, no! I was supposed to teach all about the benefits of quality time outside of riding spent with dragons and Fish and I were going to do a small Dragonese lesson! If I don’t do it today, then we’ll be behind on a week's worth of lessons!” 

Stoick smiled and shook his head good-naturedly. “I’ve already told Fishlegs and I’m sure that Astrid would be able to fill in for you- I've noticed you two taking time to have private lessons.”

He could see his son still looking nervous and unsure and he softened. “Besides, I don’t want you around any dragon other than Toothless when you’re this tired.” 

Hiccup paused and for a moment Stoick was afraid that his stubborn streak would shine through and that he’d have to watch over Hiccup’s lesson today to make sure he didn’t get trampled by a well-meaning Gronkle, but then he slumped. Stoick caught him immediately, gently holding his son against his chest, aware of their vastly differing sizes. 

“M’tired dad.” Hiccup sighed; his voice muffled by Stoick’s shirt. 

“I know.” He nodded solemnly, rubbing Hiccup’s back. “It’s okay to take a rest day occasionally. You _need_ to. Everyone does. If you need a break, you can tell me; I can help.” 

“I just-” His voice quieted slightly. “I just want to make you proud.” 

Stoick inhaled sharply and curled his hands around Hiccup’s shoulders, gently pushing him back and kneeling slightly so they were at eye-level. “Hiccup, I _am_ proud of you. I- I'm sorry that I didn’t tell you that enough. I’m sorry that you feel like you need to work this hard to gain my approval. But you don’t have to work yourself into death.” 

Hiccup pulled back from Stoick’s chest and looked up at him. He nodded slowly, looking slightly relieved. “Alright.” 

“Alright.” Stoick echoed. He was a little unsure of where to go from here, but Hiccup seemed to have some sort of plan in his head. He pulled away and started for the door. Stoick watched him go, confused, but then Hiccup turned back and shot him a small smile. 

“You said I shouldn’t be around other dragons when I’m tired? I think there are some dragons that you should meet.”  
…

Stoick’s heard rumors of his son from the village. 

During dragon training it was: “ _Stoick, your son’s a beast whisperer.” “He's secretly a witch.” “He’s a million times better than Astrid!”_

Then it turned out that his son was harboring a secret _Night Fury_ and riding him almost _daily_. 

After dragon training it was: “ _Stoick, your son is a gift from the Gods.” “He was born to do this!” “Dragons flock around him like he’s a mother!”_

Stoick knew that the first two were true; he’s been trying to show Berk that for years.

But the last one...well it was safe to say that _at the very least_ he was skeptical. Stoick’s seen Toothless following Hiccup around like they were connected at the hip, he’s seen Toothless growl at Snotlout (or even Stoick himself) protectively. He’s watched as Hiccup would turn to Toothless first, before any _human_ in his village.

So Stoick didn’t exactly doubt that Hiccup had a special bond with Toothless. He’s just been so busy with trying to keep his village intact after the addition of dragons that he hasn’t really seen the other dragons around Hiccup much. 

But, as Hiccup (with Toothlesss warbling excitedly next to him) led Stoick down to a small sunlit cove filled with dragons, he began to rethink a lot of things. 

A purple and yellow Nadder was the first to greet him, chirping loudly all while jumping around him. Toothless bounded off to chatter excitedly at a teal colored Nightmare that was lounging by the water. A hobblegrunt gently bumped Hiccup's arm, expertly avoiding the hopping Nadder. 

“Hi guys, hello! Yes, I missed you too- I mean, I saw you yesterday, but I missed you.” Hiccup laughed. Two Terrible terrors swooped down, one perching on Hiccup's head and the other on his already outstretched arm, as if he had been expecting it. 

His son really was a dragon mother. 

He just looked so incredibly at home here- calm and steady in a way that Stoick has almost never seen before. Despite his earlier exhaustion, he seemed to perk up, as if being around dragons filled him with the energy he was missing. Stoick was beginning to see why and how his son could’ve gone so long with so little rest. 

Most Vikings never find that thing that fills them up inside- that thing that pushes them to work and keeps them motivated even when they can’t go on. That thing that keeps them up at night because they can’t stop thinking about it and that thing that makes them wake early because they can’t wait to continue doing it. 

His son, his beautiful, wild, _brave_ son, found his calling. 

The dragons all each called for his attention, be it with chirps or gentle nudges or the billowing of blown smoke. And Hiccup easily tended to them all- not a stitch of stress on his face. 

It was absolutely captivating to watch. 

There was a nudge at Stoick's hip, and he looked down to see the tentative Hobblegrunt from earlier. She chirped at him, and even though Stoick wasn’t as fluent in Dragonese as his son, he recognized the sound as a question. 

“Hello,” He smiled, trying for that soft, gentle voice that seemed to come like second nature to Hiccup. 

The Hobblegrunt's snout tinged yellow and she tried to talk again. Stoick didn't get much but he understood the word _Hiccup_. 

“Hiccup?” He questioned. “My son?” 

Hiccup looked over from where he was stroking the Nadder. “That's Raincurl. This is Hopeflight and Blowback, and this-" Hiccup gestured to the yellow terror and then the red one. “-is Spark and Flame. I found them stuck in an old trap last week and now they're flying around being menaces.”

“This is where you go? Here?” Stoick had been trying to figure it out- why his son would disappear for hours at a time even though everything was alright now. Before, when his so would head off into the woods, Stoick was ashamed to admit that he was a little grateful. But now, when almost every Viking had all good things to say about his son, Hiccup’s absence was noticed. 

Hiccup nodded sheepishly. “Sometimes the village can be a bit stuffy. For me and the dragons.” He gestured around. “This is like our safe zone.” 

_And I’m trusting you with it._

Hiccup didn’t say it but Stoick heard it loud and clear.

“Aye, it’s amazing.” He paused to take in Hiccup’s wide smile. “But- er- what is it that we’re doing here?” 

Thankfully, instead of being offended he asked, Hiccup laughed lightly, his cheeks flushing slightly. 

“Ah, well, I- I sleep really well here.” He admitted. “I don’t know what it is about the cove. It just makes me feel safe.” 

Stoick nodded slowly, biting back the rising question. _And home- our home- doesn't?_

But Stoick understood. The same way that Gobber would fall asleep in the forge because something about it soothed him more than his own bed ever could. Stoick used to believe it was because that's where their weapons were made but his son seemed content to slumber around a bunch of intrinsically dangerous dragons so maybe he was wrong. 

“You sleep well here?” Stoick absently greeted Hopeflight. “That's good.” 

Hiccup nodded. Toothless grumbled, nudging him towards the Nightmare sternly. 

“Alright, alright.” Hiccup laughed. “I'm going!”   
He paused. “You could leave if you feel, you know, uncomfortable.” 

Stoick watched as his son curled up against Blowback and Toothless curled up at his feet. Stoick unconsciously smiled and settled down across from them. Hopeflight immediately pressed her head under his arm so he could pet her. 

“I'll stay. To make sure no one comes and interrupts.” 

Hiccup smiled before his eyes finally, _finally_ shut. 

Stoick woke up hours later to his son's quiet snores and the warmth of dragons all around him. Maybe he’d come back to the cove to get away from the village- it certainly was comfortable enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> as an early christmas present to myself- i'm gonna go watch httyd and plan seven other fics for this series :) bIg ThInGs cOmInG kskdkdk


End file.
